His Eyes
by Ginia Malfoy
Summary: Kidnapped by Voldemort, Ginny faces a hopeless situation and is prepared to die defiantly rather than beg for mercy. But Love is a strange beast indeed as feelings long thought dead are rekindled, and a light appears at the end of the tunnel of dispair.DG


His Eyes  
  
By Ginny Malfoy  
  
I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
This is a short sad story about Ginny and Draco told from Ginny's point of view. A bit sappy, not at all fluffy, and, I repeat, very sad. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'm considering doing Draco's point of view.but not if I don't get the encouragement to do so.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stare defiantly at the looming figure towering before me. I peal myself off of the cold stone floor of the large circular dungeon-like chamber where I had been struck down moments ago. The contact point from his hand still throbs with pain. I do not show him my pain. I will go standing tall; refusing to go begging for mercy that I know will never come, refusing to go cowering in a heap. I will go strong.  
  
Looking past the evil face I see hooded and masked figures behind him. I know the death eaters have encircled me, but I do not look around.sometimes not knowing how desperate the situation is is better than losing hope. This is where I am going to die, I know this much. My life, so short, is over. Briefly, my mind strays to how my loved ones will react when they find out I'm gone. Mom will be devastated. I wish I could tell her that I love her. Papa, the Minister of Magic, will doubtless blame himself; if I weren't his daughter then I wouldn't have been targeted. My five brothers will try to console my parents, while trying to console themselves. Ron, who I'm closest to, will probably pull Hermione and Harry into some plan to avenge my death. Though I wish I could stop him, I only hope that he doesn't get himself and his friends killed too.  
  
I am brought sharply back to reality by the skeletal hand that strikes me back down onto the ground. This is it...I glare back at the red slits sighting me. Suddenly, the Dark Lord puts out his hand. He's beckoning another into the circle. Why? Then it hits me, he wants the death eater now standing in front of me to do it. But again, why? The question has barely passed my mind when I see the striking steely gray eyes behind the mask. Voldemort backs away to give my former love room to perform his horrible task. I do not expect mercy.  
  
He never knew that I loved him as he had once loved me. It had been my greatest wish to openly return his affection, but stupidity and circumstance and society had told me not to. I still remember vividly the day he confessed his feelings and I walked away. Even to this moment I have had no other love. Oh how I wish I could go back to that day. Then maybe I would still be in this situation, but at least I would have had love, and he would not be the one standing in front of me. It wasn't long after my rejection that he joined the dark forces. I suppose losing me gave him no more reason to stay on the light side. I am sure that I am not looking at the same man I had walked away from so many years ago.  
  
Snapping back to the present, I break the silver gaze, realizing that my eyes are stinging with un-falling tears. The Dark Lord jeers, thinking that my emotions are of pleading and hurt. My eyes flash at him. I look back at the eyes I wish I could have stared at more in my lifetime, and in them I see pain, anger, and hatred. Did I expect any less? I suppose if this were the way I must die then I'd rather be fixed on his gray eyes than those evil red slits.  
  
Tossing the stray red tendrils out of my face, I stand, squaring my shoulders, facing my executioner proudly. I am not going to die cowering. I look at him, not defiantly as my body language suggests, but sadly; sad that things hadn't been different, sad that I had caused him so much pain, sad that we had both been brought to this moment. He slowly raises his wand and I shut my eyes involuntarily, if only briefly. Tearing them open again I continue my gaze, dark brown connected to smoldering silver.  
  
I am startled by what I now see. They have changed. His eyes mirror the sadness in mine now. I want to know if Voldemort has noticed, but I dare not break Draco's gaze. His arm is still stretched out in front of him and as slowly as he raised it he lowers it again. Reaching up, he pulls back his hood, revealing his slick silvery blond locks. He moves to the mask and tosses it aside carelessly. Now I can see his ivory complexion, elegant jaw and chin, and sweet lips. I stare at him dumbstruck. Voldemort and the surrounding death eaters are doing the same. He steps forward, eyes now filled with familiar love.  
  
Before I know it, he is inches away from me. His eyes are asking me if I really love him or if I'm just using a weakness of his against him in hopes of escape. I whisper the words I've been holding back and denying myself for longer than I can remember. He encircles me in a great protective hug. I return it, eyes shut tight, marveling at the feeling of his body pressed against mine. Pulling back, he presses his lips to mine in a long soul searching kiss. Now I know for sure...he is my one true love. When he breaks the kiss I see that the sadness has returned to his eyes.  
  
Voldemort yells something that I am sure is a demand for an explanation. Then I realize the cause of my love's sadness. I am still going to die. Even with his new alliance there is no way out of this situation. There are two choices, die at peace or die by violence trying to escape. I shut my eyes and nod slightly, a single tear finally escaping down my cheek. He smiles ever so slightly, very sadly, but it comforts me. His eyes are telling me that everything is going to be alright. Wiping away the tear, his own threatening to escape, he hugs me tightly one last time. When he pulls back I gaze into his loving eyes. I continue my fixation as I see his mouth open and hear the terrible curse whispered ever so softly.  
  
The next thing I know I am looking down on the scene from up near the ceiling. No one can see me. I look at my hands and see that I am glowing silvery gold and slightly transparent. Draco is cradling my lifeless body, gently laying me on the ground. He brushes flaming locks out of my pale face. I cry. The Dark Lord approaches him as he stands and claps him hard on the back. I realize he thinks the tall blond had been playing with my heart in my last moments rather than expressing real feelings. The figures around the two begin to laugh as well.  
  
I see pure hatred and fury swirl into Draco's eyes, and with one last glance at my lifeless form, he spins and hurls the same curse that had taken my life violently at his master. It of course doesn't kill the creature, but it reduces him to something barely alive. It will be years before he regains his strength. I only hope the good forces can kill him for good before that happens. He has caused so much death and destruction already. An instant later, my love has shot another curse. A figure in the circle falls and the mask flies off revealing Lucius Malfoy, dead. He hits another and another before the other stunned death eaters draw their own wands and fire.  
  
Three curses hit my love at once. I scream and clasp my hands over my mouth as I see him writhe, arched back, before spinning around and collapsing dead over my body. Tears flow freely as I continue to stare at the scene. Startled, I feel arms encircle my waist from behind. I spin around in the air and meet my lover's eyes. He tuts good naturedly as he wipes the fresh tears from my silvery face. His eyes remind me that he had assured everything would be alright, and at the same time beg me to forgive him for all that had happened. I smile sweetly and bring my lips up to his in a kiss full of passion. Pulling back, I see him flick his gaze upward. I nod. We rise through the ceiling and out into the world. We continue upwards higher and higher, and I never break my gaze of his beautiful silver eyes gazing lovingly at me. We have eternity to redeem the love we nearly lost in life. 


End file.
